Doing Laundry
by SweetSorrow1
Summary: Draco and Harry are doing laundry in their flat. Fluff!Harry and Fluff!Draco. Postwar. ONE-SHOT


**Title:** Doing Laundry  
**Author**: Sweet Sorrow  
**Category**: Books, Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Romance/Humor  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Rating**: K+ - Just in case.  
**Summary**: Draco and Harry are doing laundry in their flat. Fluff!Harry and Fluff!Draco. Postwar. Read & Review! One-Shot!  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., INC. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author Notes**: Thanks for everyone's support! I'll be writing mostly one-shots from now on. This idea has been in my head for a while. Enjoy!

* * *

**Doing Laundry  
**_By: Sweet Sorrow_

* * *

"Potter! Get back here!"

Harry giggled and ran into the bedroom and ducked into the covers for safety. He knew Draco was irritated; he never called him by his last name except for when he was frustrated.

"No! It's your turn this week!" He yelled, voiced muffled in the covers.

Draco stomped into the room and hopped into bed. The lamp beside the bed shook a little bit, but Draco didn't care. His mind was focused; he was certain it was not his turn!

"Potter," he warned, proceeding to tickle his raven-haired lover, "I recall that I had sort the colors last week, and distinctively remember you coming in naked and handing me your pair of dirty underwear."

Harry laughed from under the covers. He knew that Draco was right, but he hated doing laundry, and decided to pretend he had no clue what was going on.

"No, you mean, you came in stark naked and handed me your underwear!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and smiled to himself. He certainly did not want to deal with this tonight, but a chore is a chore.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry poked his head from the covers and put on his best puppy dog face.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Go do the laundry."

Harry pouted. "But it's your turn!"

Draco peeled his body from the cover, and settled on his side of the bed. The bathroom light, he noticed, was still on.

"Nope. It is not my turn, and unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight, I suggest you go sort the lights from the darks."

Harry sat up and pouted even more to Draco.

It was the last straw. With a great "Argh!" Draco leaped his body onto Harry's and proceeded to engage in a giant snogfest. Harry complied, of course, and even moaned, hoping the snogfest would become something more.

Right when Harry was ready to give into Draco's touch, Draco pulled away. With a satisfied grin, the white-blonde man leaned back against his pillow. He conjured himself a cup of tea from his wand and sipped it carefully, chuckling.

Harry's hair was everywhere, glasses were askew, and night shirt half off. His eyes were wide in disbelief and he quickly whispered, "That was not fair, Malfoy."

"You know what really isn't fair, love?"

"What?"

"Making me do laundry two weeks in a row."

"That was still a dirty move, Malfoy!"

"Dirty like our laundry!"

Harry was frustrated, Draco could tell, but he was not about to give in. Lazily, he picked up his copy of Potions Through the 21st Century and began to read. Without looking up, he said, "Love, I'll be here waiting for you."

Harry pouted, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't want to get out of bed, but he knew that he had to do what the system told him to do.

Grudgingly, he left the bedroom, and headed toward the bathroom, stomping his foot very loudly against the plush carpet. Draco smiled to himself. Sometimes, he just couldn't handle how adorable his boyfriend could be.

Harry walked into the bathroom and his eyes grew wide with shock. The mountain of clothes reached up past the sink and the basket seemed to be ready to break in half. Harry pulled out his wand, and began to levitate the dirty laundry into the laundry room. Draco's expensive clothing definitely outnumbered Harry's own.

"What a woman," Harry said out loud to himself. He was halfway down the hallway in the apartment, and nearing the laundry machine.

"I heard that!" Draco yelled.

"Well, good! I'm glad you did because you are a woman!"

"Oh, go do your job, Potter!"

Harry scowled and began to separate the clothes. Lights from the darks, cold-wash from the warm-wash. This was definitely not his favorite thing to do.

"Why can't we just magic them clean?" Harry asked loudly.

"Because I like how they smell from doing it Muggle style," Draco yelled back.

"You know what, I'll just buy you really strong soap, so your skin will smell good and the smell will radiate onto your clothes!"

Harry was hopeful.

"No."

Harry was shut down.

Quickly, he sort the rest of the clothes out, and put them into the laundry machine. Soap, softener, and a press of a button. Harry closed the lid, satisfied with himself, and went into the kitchen to wash his hands. He was ready to get in bed and to cuddle with his warm lover. Just as he was about to head back into the bedroom, a funny sound came from the laundry machine.

Harry looked over and saw soap bubbles leaking down the sides.

"Oh, no .. oh no! Draco! Oh, no!"

"Pretending to be a damsel in distress won't make me come help you do laundry!"

"Draco, you git, soap is coming out of the machine and it's going to ruin your expensive, Persian rug!"

Draco was by Harry's side in an instant.

"Potter, what did you do?!"

"I don't know!" Harry looked helplessly at the machine. Soap was foaming out from the sides, and both their feet were getting wet. "I can't make it stop! The button is stuck!"

Harry was panicking and began to scoop the bubbles into the kitchen frantically. Draco saw this, and couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, he had a great idea. He reached down to the soap bubbles, and scooped up a handful, looking as if he was to help his distressed lover. With a great "Heyah!" the bubbles came cascading down onto Harry Potter's head, and Harry slipped from the ground and landed in the ever-increasing sea of foam bubbles.

Draco laughed at the cute expression Harry had on his face. He jumped onto his lover, and crashed his lips gently onto Harry's wet neck and kissed him up and down.

"Draco ... what are you doing? We have to clean up this mess."

Draco looked up from Harry's body and smirked. Harry's heart fluttered.

"You know, Potter, you really do suck at doing laundry."

"I know. Don't remind me."

"Really, though, you really do suck at it. You may have been able to kill off Voldemort, but your ability to wash clothes fails almost as much as Longbottom did in Potions."

Harry groaned, both because of Draco's comment and Draco's distraction against his leg.

"But it's okay, because you doing laundry makes me more excited than you'll ever know."

Harry grabbed Draco's face and pulled him close. Their lips were almost touching. "You like a dirty housewife, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "Perhaps. Would you like to be one?"

Harry kissed Draco, and nodded. "Maybe, but only for you."

Draco got up from Harry and helped him up. Hugging him into his chest, Draco kissed Harry's forehead. He whispered hotly into his ear, "Well, then ... you know what that means?"

Harry closed his eyes and hoped for a sore bottom the next morning. "What?"

Draco grinned. "It means you'll be doing laundry again for the rest of your life." He let go of Harry, and ran into the bedroom, laughing to himself at the look of disbelief and disgust on Harry's face.

Harry dashed after Draco and shut the bedroom door.

The washing machine continued to rumble and spewed foam well into the night.

* * *

_Please reiview and tell me what you think!_


End file.
